Game Creation Guide
In LittleBigPlanet 2 you have the ability to create entirely new games using the tools in Create mode. This feature will be a great attraction to many players, and so this guide is designed to cover some essential basics. Sackbots Sackbots are Sackboy look-alikes that can be generated and given behaviours, as well as controlled via Controlinators . They have much the same capability as your Sackboy, but can be modified to a great degree. Whilst you can use your Sackperson as the "main character" of your game, using Sackbots provides you with a greater level of control and detail management. Here is a guide to walk you through creating a Sackbot and connecting it to a remote Controlinator: #Create a Sackbot. #Select a block of solid material and make it easily accessible for your Sackperson. #Place a Controlinator on the block and make it a Transmitter. #Change the color to one of your choosing. #Bring up the circuit board of the Sackbot and place a Controlinator on it. #Set this new Controlinator as a receiver, making sure its color matches your Transmitter. You should now be able to control the Sackbot as if it were your Sackperson. Further actions can be added using advanced movers and rotators, logic gates and processes, sensors, modifiers and other gadgets. A word of caution, though. It is a wise idea to link a button press to the input/eject port on the controlinator, as otherwise you will be unable to leave the device in Play mode. The triangle button is a good choice, as it becomes an enter/exit toggle. Logic Creating logic circuits for objects in your level can be a challenging process. However, most logic-dependant actions can be broken down into their parts, and assigned processes and objects to make the process easier to understand. The easiest way to work out your logic process is to think to yourself about what you want to achieve. For example: "When either Switch A or Switch B are activated, I want Piston A to extend." This tells us we need four main pieces: *2 Switches (A, B) *1 OR Gate *1 Piston (A) Place these objects as required, connect the switch outputs to the logic gate's inputs, and the gate's output to the piston. By adding more logic gates, switches and sensors, your circuit becomes more complex. As you create bigger and more complicated processes, taking the time to plan out your circuit makes creating it a lot easier. An example of a complex logic process: "When Switch A and B are activated, and either Switch C or Switch D are activated (but not both at the same time), and Switch E is not activated, I want Light A to turn on." This process requires many components: *5 Switches (A, B, C, D, E) *3 AND Gates *1 XOR Gate *1 NOT Gate *1 Light (A) *1 Circuit Board (optional, but recommended) Place the switches and the light in your level. Put the circuit board nearby and place all the logic gates onto it. Connect switches A and B to the first AND gate, C and D to the XOR gate, and E to the NOT gate. Link the first AND gate and the XOR gate to the second AND gate, and link the second AND gate and the NOT gate to the third AND gate. Finally, link the third AND gate's output to the light. These two examples barely scratch the surface of the many and varied processes you can achieve using the logic tools. The easiest way to learn new circuits is to experiment, and practice. ﻿ Category:Guides Category:LittleBigPlanet 2